


The Other Cinderella Case

by Kunogi_Haruyuki



Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Fairy Godmothers, Fairy Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Magic, Maleficent Victor Nikiforov, Mistaken Identity, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki
Summary: This is the story of how a bored Maleficent witch decides to be a fairy godmother and uses his mirror to find his Cinderella. Except… the guy he chose is not really a Cinderella?
Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099424
Kudos: 3





	The Other Cinderella Case

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. Follow @eiennosekai on Instagram to see my future arts and YOI related photos.

Once upon a time, a Witch who was very fond of mischief as a child and teenager. His name is Victor Nikiforov and he, now 28, is completely bored of being a Witch feared by everyone. 

"Mirror, mirror of mine. Is there anything interesting to do today?" He asks his faithful Mirror, who at that very moment is painting his nails with purple glitter polish.

"Are you tired of social media, Master?" Georgi the Mirror asks, not diverting his attention.

"Yes." The Witch says, throwing himself face down on his bed, pouting. "Cute dog videos don't really cheer me up anymore."

"This is sad." The Mirror comments, reaching out and admiring the painted nails with a smile on her face. "It is unfortunate to realize that you have no social life."

"Hey! I do have a social life!" Victor exclaims, rising a little from the bed to look at the Mirror angrily.

"So tell me, master. How many people do you follow and get followed back on Instagram?" The Mirror asks, looking at him seriously, who returns to pout.

"One person. You." The pout intensifies, making the Mirror let out a long breath.

"Master, I follow 578 people besides you and more than 2 billion follow me back. Do you…" Georgi starts to say, but a notification noise interrupts him.

Using magic, he makes his phone float and touch the screen, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, it's true. Today is the day when the fairies of the Kingdom of Yutopia choose the Cinderella for the fairies who will graduate from the University of Fairy Godmothers of Yutopia." The Mirror comments, enjoying what he is reading.

Cinderella is the term used for the human from Terra Incognita who needs the help of a Fairy Godmother, regardless of whether she is a man or a woman. Fairy godmothers have a week to fulfill three wishes from Cinderella, which usually ends on a day that someone from the royalty of Terra Incognita.

"Ah, that's right. Next week is Prince Phichit Chulanont's birthday."

_Cinderella? Fairy Godmother?_

And then Victor makes an important decision. 

"That's it! I'm going to become a Fairy Godmother too!" He exclaims, feeling excited and ignoring the crack that appears in the mirror glass at the very moment he drops the cell phone, which ends up in the hands of the evil Witch.

"Master, did you happen to drink my vodka?" Georgi the mirror asks, looking at him coldly.

"No?" Victor looks away and starts to whistle, pretending to be innocent.

Well, he didn't take it now, but hours ago, so it's okay. 

Victor takes the opportunity to look at the cell phone screen, where the photo of a boy with messy black hair, super-cute cheeks, dark brown eyes and blue-framed glasses looks at the camera

"Master, I must publish the video where you keep crying over puppies for 10 hours straight? " The Mirror threatens the master himself, snapping his fingers at the exact moment Victor kneels and cries for forgiveness to get his cell phone back.

Obviously Georgi posts the video as revenge. And he thinks that his master would not dare to pretend to be a Fairy Godmother and cause problems. But he changes his mind immediately when he realizes that he has taken his infinite space suitcase and starts throwing several things into it, like clothes, shoes, books, one of his cauldrons, jars with different ingredients, several lamps, dog food, a bottle of water, a bust…

"What the hell?" The Mirror exclaims, shocked to see the evil Witch try to pack his bust. "What the hell are you carrying a bust for? By the way, where are you going?"

"To the Kingdom of Terra Incognita, my dear Mirror. My Cinderella is waiting for me." Victor the Maleficent finally closes the suitcase and the braid. "My Yuuri is waiting for me."

"Yuuri?" Georgi asks, widening his eyes and looking back at his cell phone, where the photo of a boy named Yuuri is certainly being displayed. 

_Yuuri, who is definitely not a Cinderella._

But before Georgi the Mirror can say anything, Victor lifts the mirror's remote control and turns it off. 

"That's because I posted the video." He says, parading out of his tower.

Whistling, he summons Makkachin, his family member in the shape of a brown poodle, who upon noticing the suitcase in Victor's hand, lets out a bark and begins to grow in size, enough for the poodle to fill it with licks. Obviously the evil Witch fills her with praise and dies for her cuteness.

"Makkachin, let's go to the Incognito Earth Realm." Victor declares, already on top of her, pointing with his right index finger in a completely opposite direction from where the Poodle is taking him. "Wait, what ?! No, Makka, the Kingdom is over there."

Obviously the direction he pointed out is wrong. Obviously Makkachin knows where the kingdom really is and ignores her dramatic master.

The journey takes 7 days and ends with Makkachin taking him to an inn with hot springs, where Victor discovers that Yuuri works there together with another boy. Obviously, Victor rents a room for a week and the first thing he does that morning is to go and relax in the hot springs.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri Katsuki is a young fairy of 23 years, who only needs to complete this Quest to finally graduate from the University. For a week, he and other fairies must be the Fairy Godmother of a human who lives in the Kingdom of Terra Incognita,, until he finds his soulmate who will be at Prince Chulanont's 20th birthday party. 

And obviously, Yuuri is unlucky enough to have been chosen to help not only Prince Phichit's soul mate, but that such a soul mate does not believe in magic after years ago he was the victim of an evil Witch's pranks.

As he expected, Yuuri's first meeting with Seung-Gil Lee was short and simple, ending when the Fairy introduces himself to him and is sent away immediately. According to Min-So Park, owner of the inn Seung-Gil works for, he is an orphaned and poor boy, after the noble Lee Family fell when his parents, who were dukes and rulers of these lands, died in an accident. She reveals that Seung-Gil has always wished to have the Lee family back to what it was before.

Yuuri decides that he needs to study the Lee family first and his parents' accident before attempting a new approach. For this, he reserves a room at the inn and offers to prepare meals in exchange. On the first day, he reads everything written in Yutopian history books, and on the second, all books in the Hanguk Library, the city where he is at that time. On the third day, he uses spells to charm some people and gain access to important documents that are in the possession of the current governor. Including the testament that made it clear that when he turned 18, Seung-Gil would assume the position of Duke Lee and ruler of Hanguk. 

On the fourth day, the current ruler cries on video, revealing that he modified the Lee family carriage, which took over the family's wealth and power and abandoned little Seung-Gil in poverty. He is arrested and Seing-Gil becomes the new Duke and ruler of Hanguk. On the fifth day, Yuuri meets a small brown Poodle on the street and after bathing, water and food, decides to stay with him. Thanks to this, he discovers that Seung-Gil also likes dogs and finally the boy accepts the presence of the Fairy.

**...**

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am your Fairy Godmother during the period of 7 days, which will end this Monday. In the beginning, the Fairies must fulfill three wishes of humans and in your case, thanks to Miss Min -So, I fulfilled your first wish. " Yuuri explains to Seung-Gil, who just nods at him. "In addition, one of your wishes must be related to your soul mate, who will be present at Prince Chulanont's birthday banquet, where you must go to participate."

"What a pain." Seung-Gil grumbles, letting out a long breath. "Do you have my clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I already have everything ready for the banquet." Yuuri smiles at him, not imagining the chaos that will happen the next day because of a certain evil Witch.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wakes up early and decides to take a bath in the hot springs of the inn before having breakfast and starting the last preparations. But to his surprise, there is another man diving into one of the pools, with long silver hair and ... why is he looking at Yuuri like that?

_As if he had found his favorite prey?_

"Yuuuuuuuuui-ri~!" The man exclaims, standing up and stretching his right arm so that his hand is towards the Fairy. "From now on, I will be your Fairy Godmother!"

Yuuri, eyes and mouth wide open, is not understanding what the hell is going on there. How does he, a Fairy Godmother, have a Fairy Godmother? Besides, why the hell is he still naked? Why is no one showing up to break that bizarre climate that's going on?

"Eh?" It is the only thing that Yuuri starts to say, while in his head, thousands of thoughts run wild.

"Don't worry. I will make you the perfect Cinderella." At that moment, Yuuri feels a chill go through his body. 

_This ... is not good._

That's what he thinks when he leaves the hot springs area, completely ignoring the silver-haired man.

**…**

"Why the hell is he here?" Seung-Gil asks, noticing the new guest sleeping in the banquet room after the shower. 

"Apparently, he wants to be my Fairy Godmother." Yuuri comments, letting out a long breath and massaging his forehead when he feels a headache.

"Is that possible?" Seung-Gil asks, noticing his Fairy Godmother's frustration. "He is the Maleficent Witch Victor Nikiforov, not a fairy."

"No. And I will be punished if it reaches the Academy's ears." Yuuri replies, getting up after finishing breakfast.

"And what do you intend to do with him now?" Seung-Gil asks, collecting the dishes.

"Leave him there. If we're lucky, he won't bother us." Yuuri comments, going to wash the dishes for breakfast.

Yuuri should have realized that his luck would not last long. Especially when the evil Witch wakes up at the very moment when Yuuri and Seung-Gil prepare to leave.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asks, scratching his eyes.

"We are going to Prince Chulanont's banquet." Yuuri responds to him, adjusting Seung-Gil's tie. "Okay, we're ready."

"Wait, what?" Victor exclaims, looking from Seung-Gil, who is wearing black pants, shoes, waistcoat, tie and gloves and a light blue shirt, to Yuuri, who is wearing simple clothes. "No, this is wrong! This is not possible!"

"We are going now. See you later, Mrs. Min-So." Yuuri ignores him again, but something goes wrong.

Suddenly, powerful magic surrounds Yuuri, making him appear wearing formal clothes in blue tones on top of Seung-Gil, who ends up transforming into… a horse?

"Great." Victor exclaims, satisfied, again using his magic to teleport them to the Chulanont Family castle.

…

"That bastard!" Yuuri exclaims, with veins jumping over his forehead.

"At least he made our trip faster. In fact, my last wish is for you to make him pay for turning me into a dog." Seung-Gil comments, already human after Yuuri fulfilled his second wish. "Come on?"

"Yes." Yuuri says, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath to announce it out loud. "Introducing the new Lord of Hanguk, Lord Seung-Gil Lee."

Immediately people start to turn towards them and Yuuri realizes that, even though he is still uncomfortable being the center of attention, Seung-Gil is actually looking closely at one of the people there. For Prince Phichit Chulanont. 

And with that, Yuuri now only has to wait past midnight. He prepares to fly towards the inn, when he encounters the Malevolent Warlock, who appears wearing a lilac version of his clothes. Victor, who is startled to see him, screams and falls to the ground.

"You… Wings?" He asks, pale. "Are you flying?"

"Yes." Yuuri tilts her face at him, seriously. "After all, I'm a Fairy."

"Are you a Fairy? Not a human?" Victor asks, terrified.

"I am Seung-Gil Lee's Fairy Godmother, who is my Cinderella." Yuuri responds to him, frowning.

"But ... on the website was your photo!" Victor exclaims, standing up.

"And underneath the photo, it has all my information. Mainly the fact that I am from the kingdom of Yutopia." Yuuri responds coldly, letting out a long breath. "At least you didn't interfere so much with my task."

"Oh." Victor lowers his face, ashamed. "Sorry. I didn't want to cause any problems. Now what?"

"Now I think I will be punished, as surely your interference has been notified to the school. You and I will be punished for that. In my case, the result will be less than normal and I will have to undergo an evaluation by the school if you want to graduate. " Yuuri explains, crossing his arms. "In your case, you will be required to be a professor at the Academy, with the only exception that you will receive nothing for it."

"I do not care." Victor says, smiling broadly.

After all, this will finally end his boredom. 

Years later, at Phichit and Seung-Gil's wedding, Victor and Yuuri start dating, and they will live happily ever after.


End file.
